Eternal Insatiability
by Mikarin Aoi
Summary: His Insatiability for Her. Eternal. Vows Renewed. Satisfying His Insatiable Wife. The Absence of Her. Vampire Valentine. Six one-shots on the more mature side of Carlisle and Esme's relationship.
1. His Insatiability for Her

Eternal Insatiability, a twilight fanfic

By Mikarin Aoi

**Summary:** Six one-shots on the more mature side of Carlisle and Esme's relationship.

**Warning:** Rated M for Mature content **Genre:** Romance/Family **Pairing:** Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga. I also do not own the song "Insatiable" sang by Darren Hayes so superbly and so sexily.

**Author's Note:** These one-shots are actually part of a fanfic I wrote about Peter and Elizabeth (the actors who play Carlisle and Esme in the movies) but since I can't concentrate on it anymore, I'm taking out these Carlisle/Esme scenes and posting them here. These were written back in March 2012 – August 2012. Just skip the lyrics part, there's really no need to read it. It's just the song that inspired me to write these scenes, and the song Carlisle will later whisper a line from.

**~Aoi.**

**~His Insatiability for Her~**

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I've let it go_

_We built our church above the street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathed my skin, I'm stained in you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words, there's only truth_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together, up and down_

_We levitate, our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_But nobody knows you like I do_

'_Cause the world, they don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hand_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_We never sleep_

_We're always holding hands_

_Kissing for hours_

_Talking and making plans_

_I feel like a better man_

_Just being in the same room_

_We never sleep_

_There's just so much to do_

_So much to say, can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you is insatiable_

_When I look in your eyes_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you_

_What can I do?_

_Insatiable, insatiable_

_For you, insatiable…_

~o~

The song repeatedly reverberated throughout their room. It spoke so well of how the man sitting in the dark corner felt about the woman entering through the door. Surprisingly, she didn't look over to where he was seated. Darkness engulfed their room, with only the candles on the nightstands on each side of their bed flickering dimly.

Although she didn't take recognition of him being inside the room, he knew that she was aware of his presence. He knew she would have noticed his scent. The scent that he used to lure her with every time he wanted and needed her. She opened the door to their balcony and stepped outside, letting the breeze of the summer night enter and pass right by him, making him inhale the aroma of freshly mowed grass, the humid night and her fragrance now stronger with the breeze drifting it towards him.

Separating her scent from all the others, he felt his eyes flicker in anticipation. Slowly rising from his seat, he walked over to her. Her arms were wrapped across her waist and her head was held up high as she watched the full moon tonight. He could see the way the moon's rays shone over her face, making her eyes glow and her hair shine. Hearing her sigh in contentment made him smile. He loved the way she took in the sight of nature and felt one with it.

Slowly wrapping his strong arms around her waist, taking her hands in his, he leaned his head down on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her as he nuzzled his nose close to her neck. Lifting one hand up to slide into her locks, he heard her take a sharp inhale of breath. She was taking in his scent. Caressing her hair and pushing it to the side, he leaned in and planted a light kiss on the exposed curve of her neck. Deliciously tempting with the way her shining white skin was visible for him alone, he couldn't stand from biting down where he had bitten her for the very first time.

Hearing the approval of his action escape her lips excited him. Softly darting his tongue out to brush away the pain of his bite, he slipped his fingers through the straps of her dress and slowly let them fall off her shoulders as his lips kissed her shoulder blade down to the middle of her back and up her nape. Straightening up, he rested his hands on her shoulders and slid his fingers ever so slightly down her arms and back. Feeling her shudder with desire and wanting more of it, his hands travelled down her chest and slowly pushed her dress down her front.

Cupping her breasts through her brassiere, he could hear her breath hitch followed by a low moan. Swiftly turning her around to face him, he made her step out of her dress which was now gathered around her feet. Her eyes were glimmering with excitement, desire and love, matching his. Snaking his hands around her, he unclasped her brassiere with deft fingers. As it silently fell to the ground, he let out a low growl as his eyes wandered down her chest.

Letting his fingers roam through her soft curly caramel locks, and slowly cupping her head in his palm to guide her closer to his, he watched how her eyes became a darker glow of gold. Realizing she was as needy as he was, he crushed his lips onto her parted ones. Not hesitating to slide his tongue in, he swiftly met hers, already tasting, exploring and probing.

Her skillful fingers started unbuttoning his shirt until she ripped it off impatiently with her nails. As his hands cupped her now bare breasts while his fingers flicked over her pert nipples teasingly, he felt her moan into his mouth as her tongue surrendered to his furious onslaught. Her fingers grazed over his nipples lightly to mimic his deft fingers on hers before her arms slid around his neck.

Lowering his hands to her waist, he pulled her up against his body closer. The way she melded into his body reminded him of how perfectly she was made for him alone. Changing her was the best decision he ever made in his three hundred plus years. There was something about that decision that was right. There was a certain unspoken promise that she'd be his mate for eternity. And she loved him despite being in this life. Because all she wanted was him. He never got tired of those words she would utter after he exhausted both of them until they were spent.

Pulling her up, he rested her on top of the railing of the balcony. Her legs wrapped around his torso in frightened delight.

"I'm not going to let you fall," he whispered into her ear and captured her smiling lips yet again.

Slipping down his hand between them, he took hold of the waistband of her thong and ripped it off in a second, leaving her stark naked on the railing of their open balcony. Withdrawing from the kiss, he watched how the moonlight's rays basked her vampire skin in its glow. Feeling himself harden at the sight of his wife, a sense of pride swelled up within him for her never failing to do what she did to him.

Throwing her to the bed, and deciding to leave those sexy heels on her feet, he snarled at her as she gracefully tried to take them off. In an instant, his grip was on her wrist, and he knew she understood as her eyes and lips twitched with amusement. Watching her lean back on her elbows, he let his lips wander to the soft skin of her legs up to her creamy white thighs, while his hands were busy caressing and massaging both her legs, knowing that whenever he touched her, she would shiver in pleasure.

Grabbing hold of her thighs, he spread her legs apart and continued the journey of his lips on the insides of her thighs. Her scent was intoxicating. Feeling like drowning in her smell, he looked up at her with hazy eyes as she watched him intently. With the way her whole body quivered, he knew she was desperate for him to start pleasing her.

Parting her folds slowly with his fingers then gliding a digit across her slit, he heard her gasp in surprise but she kept her eyes focused on him. Sliding his finger to her entrance and slowly slipping it inside, he felt his finger being soaked in her as she threw her head back and let out a silent cry of bliss. Dropping his head low and letting his tongue graze across her slit and up her clit, he heard her clutch onto the sheets and heard another moan escape her lips as he ever so slowly slipped another finger into her. With a steady rhythm, he glided his fingers inside her as she rested her back fully on the bed.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, eliciting a disappointed groan from her, he took them into his mouth and tasted her. The taste of her was something he could never get enough of. She was addicting. Every inch of her skin, every curve on her body, he memorized its taste. Hearing her frustrated and needy body, he slipped his fingers back into her and added another, making her whole body tighten up.

"Carlisle…"

The way his name crossed her lips urged him on to quicken his finger's ministrations, and so he did. Slowly moving his body up over hers, while his fingers continued teasing her down below, his lips captured one delightful pert nipple, gaining him another moan. He would never tire of hearing those seductive noises that sounded distinctly of Esme.

He knew she was close as her fingers entangled into his hair, lifting his head for him to meet her smoky gaze. She was more than ready for him and she wanted more. Before he could give her more, she, with her own vampire strength, pushed him against the wall opposite their bed. He let out a low growl as his back hit the wall, leaving a visible dent. Smirking, he realized that they'd have to patch up this wall once again. With the way creatures of the night made love, no house could stand any longer than twenty minutes. It always started innocent, a mere simple act of love between a man and a woman. But it never ended the same way. It was more than hormones going crazy and way more than animalistic urges.

As her body pressed up against his, her mouth found his neck and with one bite, he heard himself groan in pleasure as her tongue flicked over her mark soothingly. Continuing with her little bites and her hasty licks to taste more of him, her hands dropped low to the waistband of his slacks. Skillful fingers unbuttoned and unzipped, and brash nails once again tore the rest of his clothing.

He chuckled. Esme always had to purchase new clothes every month with the way they loved destroying each other's clothing nearly every night. Not to mention the need to buy new ones for their children too, especially Rose and Emmett. Though he would never divulge his kids' own private sexual life, he knew nothing in their house could be kept a secret. Not even right now. Edward must have left already minutes ago with the way his mind kept wandering off to what he would be doing to his wife and Alice must have warned all her other siblings and her mate what they would be doing by now. So he wouldn't be surprised if right at this very moment, the house was empty aside from them.

Esme's small hand had wrapped around his eager length, stroking him as she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Dominating him was something she was very good at. She knew what would drive him crazy or drive him to the edge of insanity. Just like now, as she got down on her knees and as her lips lowered down his chest and traveled lower until she paused on his hipbone. There was something about her and hipbones. It was probably what she loved the most on his body, which was, to his misfortune, also his most sensitive spot. And whenever she would trace it with her tongue, his whole body would tense up just like it did just now.

"Esme…" He couldn't help letting out a low growl of sinful pleasure as he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

He could feel her smile before her lips lowered onto him and the next thing he felt was being engulfed completely by her mouth. There was something seductive about seeing his wife do this kind of thing for him and only him, he had thought so many times. Despite their many years together, she never stopped pleasuring him with her mouth. And with each passing year, she got better and better and his chance of being able to hold back diminished every single time.

Opening his eyes and looking down at her, he saw her watching him intently with her hazy, smoky, golden eyes as she continued sucking him in completely. Her hands travelled up and down his bare thighs, stroking and grazing with her fingernails. His fingers dug into her hair and slowly, he thrust into her mouth, building up his pace. As he quickened, she backed away, knowing that if he had his way, he wouldn't last.

Grasping him in her hand and stroking ever so slowly with the tip of her tongue grazing against the tip of his member, he let out a groan in frustration. Aware of her other hand slipping up his thigh, he shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as he felt her hand grab his sac, massaging it carefully. Lowering her lips to it, he couldn't help but moan out her name as she took it in her mouth. Making sure the other one wasn't left out; she repeated the same action to it.

"Esme…" His voice broke in helpless frustration. He heard her chuckle and shift a bit. Curious, he looked down but before he saw what she was doing, he felt her breasts that was proportionate to her every curve, squeeze around him. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, he enjoyed every squeeze her breasts provided as they glided up and down on him.

Slowly working his hips to help along, he watched how she bent her head over and lick the tip of his length each time he thrust back up between her breasts. This woman was driving him crazy. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her up and pushed her onto the dresser, spread her legs wide open and without warning, entered her swiftly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck in an instant, as did her legs around his hips as she let out a silent cry of pleasure. Not being able to control himself, he sheathed himself inside her completely and moved inside her in uncontrollable speed. The dresser wouldn't hold for too long with how much pressure he was banging it against the wall every time he thrust into Esme. He felt the mirror above the dresser slide from the wall, and before it could fall, he felt himself being thrown across the room, landing on the chair in front of the vanity table.

Before he knew it, Esme had straddled his lap and was now riding him with the urgency her body needed and wanted. His hands found her tiny waist, while his eyes were stuck to her breasts bouncing deliciously in front of his chest. As he felt her tighten, he cursed under his breath and thrust up to her, meeting her half-way when she would lower herself back onto him, making her shudder at each thrust.

"Carlisle…"

The way she moaned his name nearly drove him to the brink of his limit but he didn't want this to end. With his speed, he pushed her off of him. Hearing her slam her hands down on the vanity table, he positioned himself behind her and pushed in. Amusement shook within him as he watched his wife in the mirror. Her eyes were fluttering shut as her lips were slightly apart, moaning in utter pleasure as he deepened himself into her, slamming into her harder with the new angle of penetration.

"Esme, love, watch," he muttered quietly into her ear. And as he felt her body tingle at the sound of his voice, he nibbled on her earlobe as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him through their reflection. The spark of the passion in her eyes gleamed. Apparently, not only him but his wife too liked the idea of seeing what they were doing to each other.

Tracing the curve of her waist back and forth, he let his hands wander up to cup her breasts and as his fingers lightly pinched down on her nipples, she let out a loud moan and slammed her hand onto the mirror, leaving a slight crack on it. Smirking, he watched on as the expressions on her face changed from desire to pleasure to frustration, as he felt her so close to her own release, just as he was.

Grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her, he hit her even deeper and she was screaming nearly throughout his powerful thrusts but before he could push them both to their limits, he felt the palm of her hand push him down onto the floor. Clearly, she didn't want this to end neither.

Impaling herself onto him, he noticed the change in her pace. This time it was slow, making both of them ache desperately for release. He could have easily thrust up to her yet he let his wife ride him in this torturing pace. Mesmerized by the beauty on top of him, his hands once again found her breasts; massaging them as slow as the pace she rode him in. As she leaned over his body with her hands on either side of his head and her breasts not far from his lips, he captured her nipple in his eager mouth, making her scream out his name fervently.

Sitting up, he clutched onto her hips to keep her down as he thrust upward into her, hasty with his urgent need for release. Her moans grew louder and more desperate as her arms flung around his neck with her fingers digging into his hair. As he quickened his thrusts, she was mewling and moaning so loud that didn't make it easier on him to hold on for long. His hands wandered to her back, his nails digging into her skin as he pulled her closer to his body.

He felt the way her body scorched his and the way her heat radiating from below was emanating from her and sinking into his skin. Hiding his face in the curve of her neck, he inhaled the sweet scent of her with the way her hair wafted across his nose, and then he heard her desperation.

"Carlisle, please…" she begged.

Pulling her with him, he pushed her down onto the bed, still connected to her. And with all the strength he had left, swung her legs over his shoulders, leaned down close to her body and continued to ravish her with his quick thrusts. Her hands desperately clung onto his neck as her lust-filled eyes met his. Ramming into her deeper and faster, he could feel her imminent release. Wanting her to reach climax, he focused on her wants and needs. Claiming her lips one last time, their tongues intertwined in desperate and needy haste. And as ferocious as his thrusts were, his tongue mimicked it perfectly.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle…"

His named was mixed in a string of incessant begging for more, begging for her release. She was so close, he could feel it. Lifting himself just a bit over her body, he looked into her eyes and gave her all the encouragement she needed.

"Let go, Esme… Come for me, my love," he whispered as his movements turned into quick but hard thrusts that hit her deep.

His name rolled off her lips several times before he finally felt her walls tighten around him at the same time her nails scratched and dug into his back. As soon as she clamped down on him violently, he let himself reach the pinnacle of this session of love-making. Giving himself to her fully, he filled her with everything he could offer her, not wasting an ounce of a drop, spilling everything into her.

As her legs slowly slid off his shoulders, he rolled off her body and lay still beside her, his eyes gazing up to the ceiling. They've made love so many times already in the years that they've spent together yet his hunger for her was never sated. His thirst for her skin was never quenched.

Making love to Esme was always something new. She awoke a different kind of need, a different kind of hunger, and a different kind of thirst that he had for her every time they ended up immersed in this magnificent art of love-making.

Resting on his side, he watched her as she tried to regain herself after coming down from her high. She looked at him with that smile that captured his gaze nearly a hundred years ago. As she snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arm protectively and possessively around her and held her close.

It's been nearly a hundred years yet he was nowhere near done with her.

And that's when he whispered it to her, along with the song that was still playing.

"My love for you is insatiable."

She smiled up at him and said the usual words she would utter as soon as he spent both of them into exhaustion.

"I love you, Carlisle. And I will want and need only you in this lifetime of eternity."

And instead of saying the words, he showed her just how much he loved her back.

He was nowhere near done with her.

His love for her would always be… insatiable.

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


	2. Eternal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga.

**~Eternal~**

The house was empty, so he inhaled deeply, trying to find that one particular scent he never got enough of. Sensing her scent strongest outside of the house, he walked out the door and saw her lying on the grass with her knees up and her gaze upward to the sun that strived so hard to smile down on her despite the stubborn clouds trying hard to block it.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her as he hovered over her, his shadow bathing her. Smiling up at him was none other than his beloved wife, Esme.

"Just enjoying the day. Why don't you join me?" she replied, a little amused smile on her face.

"Oh, I do plan on joining you," Carlisle said with a small smirk forming on his lips.

In an instant, he was atop Esme, his hard body melding into her small lithe figure. Golden eyes met each other in a piercing gaze. And quick, nimble fingers worked on the buttons at the front of Esme's dress. Baring her underneath the sun made her skin glimmer. But just as soon as the sun had taken a peek at his perfect wife, the clouds once again interfered in the sun's little trick.

"Dr. Cullen, why are you exposing me to the sun?" she asked teasingly, her lips forming into a sly smile.

"Because I love seeing the beauty it causes onto you," he whispered into her ear and in one swift movement, led them up past the cloud banks, leaving the purple clothing behind and leaned her almost naked body against a tree close to the edge of a cliff. Stepping away from her a bit, he started unbuttoning his shirt but as his wife made a low snarl at him, he stopped mid-way.

"It's only fair I guess that you strip me since I've clearly stripped you down," he told her in a chuckle, as he looked at his wife in just her undergarments. Without further ado, Esme's hands were running down Carlisle's chest but she had no intentions of stripping him down. She ripped his shirt into pieces.

"My love, that's not fair. I haven't torn any of your clothes yet today," he said, chuckling with amusement at her eagerness.

"Oh, I bet what I'm still wearing will be torn off any moment now," she quickly answered back, giving him a proud smile on her face before she stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"My woman's so mature," he laughed softly as he pulled her against him and gazed into her eyes. "Esme, love…"

"Yes, Carlisle?" she asked as she leaned in closer to meet his descending lips.

"Let me love you one more time," he whispered against her lips before claiming it.

Sealing his love for her with a searing kiss, he knew he was able to convey everything he felt right at that moment. The gentle way his lips had pressed onto hers had spoken of how much he cherished her and the way his lips molded over hers sensually spoke of how much he needed her. As he slid his hand to her nape, he pulled her closer, deepening his kiss as a sense of urgency surged up within him. Parting her lips with his tongue brushing against hers, she finally gave in and let him indulge in her taste. Sliding his tongue in as she parted her lips, he found what he has sensually and possessively claimed more than a hundred times already. Never getting enough, he continued to explore the inside of his wife's mouth, teasing her tongue as he rolled over it slightly, flicking her tip before sliding it along hers, domineeringly taking what was his.

"Mine," he muttered against her lips and saw a smile form on his wife's delicate lips.

He felt her fingers on his nape, playing with his hair as they locked gazes. Sliding his hand into her hair, he silently thanked everything that had led Esme to him and that had led him to her. Perfection was what he saw in her and her being his alone was something he prayed for ever since his feelings for her surfaced. And now that he had what he had wanted, he couldn't stop feeling truly blessed with what he had gained after so much loneliness.

"Have I ever thanked you for coming into my life and being mine?" he asked her, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, taking in her scent that had not only the power to arouse him, but to calm him as well.

"I always ask myself what I ever did right to deserve someone like you and be able to spend eternity with you," she whispered against his lips. "Lucky and blessed don't come close to the words of my gratitude for this life I'm ecstatic to live alongside you."

"I love you," he sighed in full defeat. Her love was something he drowned in every day. As enormous as his love was for her, her words never failed to sink him deeper into a mass of certainty that was filled with nothing but the promise of eternity. "And I love you, Carlisle."

Pulling her into another passionate yet hungry kiss, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs swung around his waist simultaneously with her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Love me one more time," she pleaded against his lips before pressing hers back onto his, pulling him in fiercely as their lips crashed in blatant raging passion.

Lowering them and laying her down onto the hard surface of the rocky ground at the edge of the cliff, he watched how the sun's rays finally reached her body, as it had reached his. "The words beautiful and perfect don't come close to how I see you in my eyes," he told her lovingly before leaning down to her body and tearing her brassiere with his nails. "And off it goes," Esme said, chuckling.

Capturing her lips, his hand slid down her smooth skin and travelled up and down her thigh teasingly before his hand finally tore off her last piece of clothing. Feeling himself harden at the sight of his wife bare naked underneath him at the edge of the forest near a rocky cliff, he watched how her eyes drifted below to where his visible arousal was tempting her. He felt her hand drop down to it, slowly stroking him through the soft material blocking him from the feel of her naked flesh. As her hand worked down his slacks, she surprisingly didn't tear it off, but her deft fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped it, and as her hand expertly slid in to hold him, he let out a low growl.

"Esme…"

Seeing her lips form into a sly smile, he watched how her eyes glowed into a darker shade of gold that matched his own. She wanted him just as much as he needed her. Lying above her, he shielded her from the sun's jealous rays. "The sun shall not see more of what it has already taken a peek of," he told her as he bent his head low to her neck to inhale her scent. He heard her chuckle at his possessiveness. It was endearing to find she was amused about it.

"You're mine, Esme," he muttered possessively against her neck as he kissed it before biting down on the mark he gave her almost a hundred years ago.

Feeling her shudder and hearing her gasp, making her hands wrap around him and her nails dig into his skin, just made him even more turned on. The way she responded to everything that he did to her was something he never forgot and never would forget. Those delicious moans, gasps, groans, and growls dipped in a deeply seductive tone always reverberated through his ears every time he remembered her writhing underneath him. Darting out his tongue across his mark, he gave it one last kiss before looking down at his wife.

"I'll always be yours alone, Carlisle," she said, smiling. "For eternity."

Claiming her lips, he indulged himself in her taste once again and basked in the glow of her eternal love. Her hands slid back and forth on his back lovingly before her fingers slipped into his hair as his lips travelled down her neck, past her collarbone to claim one taut nipple, eliciting a pleasured moan from her. Sliding down her body, he let his other hand tease her other nipple, flicking his finger over it before capturing it between his thumb and his forefinger. Luckily the sun was once again blocked by the clouds, so he had the chance to then let his hand wander down to her legs and slip into the crevice of her thighs.

With his lips claiming her other nipple, he heard her gasp as his hand covered her womanhood and his finger lightly grazed her entrance teasingly. He felt her hands tightly clutching onto his hair as he lowered himself and spread her legs apart. Moving away from her grip, he sat up on his knees and draped her legs across his thighs. Bare naked on the ground with her hair splaying across her shoulders onto the ground, he couldn't believe she never failed to take his breath away. As the sun started crawling upon her hair, he immediately swept her up into his arms, and with his speed, took her deeper into the forest and trapped her between a tree and his hard body against her.

Smiling up at him, she told him in her sweet voice, "You will be the only one who'll see me like this. Not even the jealous sun will ever be able to steal a look at what's only yours to see."

Pleased, he leaned his head down and inhaled the scent of the sunlight on her hair. Slightly brushing her hair away from her shoulders as his hands made its way down to cup her breasts and softly kneading it in them, he gave Esme little bites on her neck, tasting and taking more of her each time. His name slipped past her lips as she asked for more. Slowly getting down on his knees, he lifted her leg up over his shoulder and was welcomed by her intoxicating scent that lured him in so expertly. He could see so well how ready she was for him. But he wanted to give her more before giving himself the satisfaction of a release.

Sliding a finger across her folds to part them, he watched how Esme threw her head back. Pleased, he leaned his head down and started tasting what he had tasted so many times yet never seemed to get enough of. The straining inside his slacks had grown and was now uncomfortably trying to slip out of its open fly. Slowly inserting a finger into her, he felt her hands grab onto his shoulders roughly. As she drastically got wet as he slipped another finger in, he couldn't resist but to put her other leg onto his other shoulder and start to dart his tongue out quickly to lap up her juices that had gathered so easily onto his fingers.

"Carlisle!"

Her fingers that dug into his hair tugged on it roughly. Feeling her whole body shake, he slowed his tongue's ministrations. Flicking his tongue and his finger over her clit teasingly and rubbing against it repeatedly, he heard her cry out his name once more before she finally tightened up and clamped down on his fingers. With her essence sliding down on them, he slowly slipped them out and licked it clean.

Feeling himself get pushed onto the ground of the forest, he propped himself up by his elbows and watched how Esme finally freed his member by tearing his slacks into pieces and had taken his length so eagerly into her mouth, with her hand wrapped around its base. Throwing his head back, he let her take her time as he desperately tried to hold back. As her head bobbed up and down with her lips tightly wrapped around him, he let out a pleasured moan and looked up at her as her lips left his hard length. He groaned in frustration. He wanted more. He wanted to feel that warm tongue sliding down his eager member and her hot mouth engulf his hardness.

Once her mouth was on him again, this time working on him quicker and having him deeper inside, hitting the back of her throat, he grabbed her head, slid his fingers into her soft curls and guided her lips up and down on him at the pace he could handle. With her lips enclosing on him at the pace she was going, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. With her nails grazing his thighs and in a tantalizing manner, sliding down across his sac and back up, Carlisle couldn't stop himself from shuddering at her teasing touch. And as her lips tightened around him, he groaned in response to the pleasurable pressure. Before he could reach it, her lips had left his disappointed member.

Looking up at her, he watched how she stood above him with her feet on each of his side and watched how she lowered herself onto him, completely sheathing him inside of her. Esme's name had crossed his lips at the contact and without hesitation; he had gripped onto her waist and thrust into her with violent urgency.

Trying to hold himself back, he slowed down and let her ride him at her own pace. Leaning forward into his body, he watched how her breasts swayed back and forth right above his eyes as she planted her hands on each side of his head. Lifting his head up a bit, he captured her nipple and sucked on it, making her gasp and stay still for a second before resuming her up and down movements. As her moans grew needier, and with the way her pleasured face tempted him for more, he quickly held onto her thighs tightly and slammed her back against the tree once more that had cracked slightly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands clutched onto her thighs, keeping her in place as he thrust upward, deep into her. Lifting up a hand against the bark of the tree above her head, and wrapping his other hand across the back of her waist to keep her steady, he leaned into her body and kept sliding inside of her. His hips easily continued going in a steady pace, but as he felt her tighten up, his thrusts turned with haste.

Nearly splitting the tree in two with the way his hand dug into its bark deeply, he pushed her back onto the forest ground and as fast as he had left her in desperate need, he had once again filled her to the brim. As she screamed out in pleasure, the echo of it reached his ears, penetrated his skin and filled him up, lighting his desire aflame.

Slowing down a bit, she made a low snarl at him and clenched her teeth, making him aware that she didn't want this pace at all. Nuzzling her ear, he licked her earlobe, softly apologizing for the way his wild thrusts gentled down. And as she purred, he knew she had forgiven him. Easing himself inside of her, he leaned in forward and kissed her lips, feeling her breasts pressed up against him. He loved her like this. Despite the fierce and urgent need from both of them, they took their time to slow down in mellow thrusts, making love gently, not always just letting their wild side take over. This was something humane. And just because they were humans before but vampires now didn't mean they'd had to forget the benevolent way of love-making.

With his slow and gentle thrusts, he caressed her hair as she did to his. Letting his hands travel down her smooth skin, he felt every curve, every hill and every depth on her body. Exploring her body with gentle caresses always awakened an emotional hunger to be with her one more time.

Pulling out slowly with just his tip inside of her, he violently plunged in, and watched how the passion in her eyes went ablaze. Growling, she pulled his neck down to her and bit deep into his skin. Repeating his forceful and intense plunges over and over eliciting wild moans from her with each one, he didn't stop until she threw her head back against the ground and felt her body arc up towards him.

In just a flash of a second, he had her on all fours as he hit her deep from behind, gaining another piercing pleasured scream from her. Leaning forward to her body, he slid his hand up to her cheek to move her head to her side to meet his lips. Tongues entwining, hips connected, he slowed down and with one forceful shove, her body propelled forward, just to be caught and held towards him by his hands at her waist.

Thrusting into her uncontrollably, he heard her want. Her need. And he wanted more. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of her. He wanted her everything.

Moving them off the ground, he pushed her against another nearby tree. Entering her from behind, he heard her scream in delight and as soon as his hands found its way up to her breasts, she was begging for more.

"Carlisle, more, please, give me more…"

And what his wife wanted, she would get. Ramming into her with rapid thrusts, while kneading her breasts in his hands roughly, he could hear the echoes of her screams and moans resound in his ears. There was something feral about doing this out in the woods and it had fascinated him more than just once whenever they ended up coming here during the day and always came back out when the moon had taken over the sun's place.

Nibbling on her earlobe then licking his way down the side of her neck and biting down on her shoulder blade, he felt her walls grasp him tightly, making it nearly impossible for him to focus on what was important. Her release.

Her hands had clutched onto the tree tightly, which with every thrust he gave to her, contracted heavily against the battered up tree. A visible crack like on the last tree made him grin. Not even the woods could handle the way creatures of the night made love.

"Esme, love, the tree," he whispered to her silently, a soft smile upon his lips as Esme's expression turned abashed and embarrassed. Slowly separating himself from her, which made her moan in frustration, he chuckled.

"Patience, my love," he whispered to her. And in one swift movement, he turned her around, lifted her up for her legs to wrap around his hips and her arms around his neck. With his speed, he climbed up another, sturdier tree. As they stood on a branch, he resumed his previous ministrations on her.

Lifting Esme's leg up against the tree which she wrapped around it effortlessly, and keeping his hand below the back of her knee to hold it up, he once again slammed into her from behind. With the way the breeze blew stronger up where they were, and with all the other trees in view and the far sea in sight, her scent wafted to him faster and it felt stronger, making his desire for her flame up even more. Quickening his pace and reaching deep inside her, he could feel her second impending release. Dropping his head to her neck, he once again bit on his mark and licked it afterwards to soothe the pain. Esme's fingers had dug into the tree's bark and her nails scratched at it ferociously as her breasts scraped against it with each thrust she received.

Soon enough, all he heard from her lips was his name. And with the way she finally screamed it out loud as she reached her climax; he finally relinquished everything with her name hanging from his lips.

Feeling her coming down from her high, he finally let go of her leg which she weakly rested down on the branch they were standing on. If it weren't for the fact that the house would be empty for the whole day since their children were out for a weekend getaway, he would've made them stay right where they were and had made love to her until the moon bathed them in its glow. But since that wasn't the deal today, he swept his wife off the branch and carried her back to their house in a flash.

Dashing into their bathroom with Esme still in his arms, he let her down beside the shower. As he prepared the bathtub for them, he heard the shower turn on. Walking over to where she was, he watched in amazement how seductive the water ran down her smooth silky white skin. Moving close to her body, he wrapped her arms around her waist and felt her lean back into him. They were both in utter peace and satisfaction. Kissing the back of his wife's head, he felt her turn around to him and felt her lips rest against his.

"I love you," she whispered and even with the water blocking his eyes, he could see the bright gold shine in her eyes filled with so much love for him. He sighed in gratitude. He couldn't comprehend how much love a person could feel for another. But with Esme, he knew exactly how it felt. He knew he'd never stop loving her.

"Love…" He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her once again. "For eternity."

After the water had washed the dirt and soil of the forest off their bodies, he carried her into the bathtub with him. And as she rested her head on his chest, wrapped his arms around her tenderly and kissed her forehead. Tonight, they'll be busy once more. And he wouldn't deny it; he was looking forward to it. Making love to his wife was never something he would tire of. Watching her shift across his body, he heard her utter those words that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"You're all I'll ever want and I'll ever need. You're mine, Carlisle," she whispered possessively against his chest.

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


	3. Vows Renewed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga. I also do not own the song "My Destiny" sang by Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill so sweetly.

**Author's Note:** No lemons in here. Just a renewal of vows...

**~Vows Renewed~**

Carlisle wanted to do something for Esme. It's been a hundred years since they first met back in 1911 and though he knew they'd be married again in 2022 for their hundredth wedding anniversary that he bet Alice would be planning, he wanted to do something for her this year. This year, he mused, it would just be a renewal of their vows. He wanted it to be a surprise so he implored Alice and his other children to help him. Of course, Alice had said yes in an instant.

"I need her wedding band," he told them, explaining that once she finds out it's missing, he'll present it to her and ask her to marry him once more.

"That won't be easy," Rosalie said, entering the living room with Emmett at her side.

"I know. That's why I need your help, kids. And Alice, I don't want this to be grand. I just want a simple place where we can once again renew our vows we had promised to each other so many times already," Carlisle said, taking his seat on their couch.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Edward asked, a bit taken aback at his father's decision.

"You'll understand once you've been with your mate for nearly a hundred years, Edward, my son," Carlisle replied, smiling at the thought of Edward and Bella spending as much time as he and Esme had. Rosalie and Emmett were close to the same amount of years he had spent with his wife. Most likely, Alice would plan their next wedding too. There was no stopping her with plans of big events.

"So, who has any idea how to get that wedding band?" Emmett asked. "She never takes that off."

At that, Carlisle smiled. It was true. He had never seen Esme without the ring that he had slipped onto her finger on their first wedding. Even during the times she would clean mud from the forest floor off her fingers and the ring, it stayed on. It was a bit saddening that she would be going without it for a while, but it was for the greater pleasure and of great surprise for her. He couldn't wait to ask her once more.

"I could always distract her with any emotion I send her way," Jasper said, smirking. "While Alice slips it expertly off her finger."

"Don't play her," Carlisle chuckled.

"Renesmee. I can always ask Bella to make Renesmee ask for the ring. You know, out of curiosity's sake. And with her adorable charm, maybe even ask if she could keep it for a while," Edward then suggested. Everyone stared up at him at his delightful idea.

"Great. Let's set this into motion. Alice, when do you think you can set up the venue for?" Carlisle then asked, standing up, already excited.

"In a week. I know the perfect place," she exclaimed with excitement.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Anything for our mom and dad, yeah?" Emmett boomed. Everyone burst out in laughter and right at that moment, Esme walked into the room.

"What's the commotion about?" she asked, smiling. Walking over to Carlisle, her husband smiled nervously as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Just another joke of Emmett's," he told her, laughingly.

~o~

"Mommy Esme!"

Hearing Renesmee call his wife made him turn around to watch. Renesmee had this unusual love for calling all of them Mom or Dad. It was sweet. And it was probably because they didn't look older than her real mom and dad that she had used the same endearment for all of them. She jumped up onto the sofa next to where Esme was seated. Esme had wrapped her arms around the little half-vampire baby girl who now scooted onto her lap.

"What is it, my little girl?" Esme asked as she combed through Renesmee's hair with her fingers.

"Show me the ring Daddy Carlisle gave you!"

Apparently deliberating about the little girl's request, Carlisle watched on as his wife slid off the wedding band slowly from her left hand and gave it to Renesmee.

"Don't lose it, okay?" Esme told her softly as she watched the girl put it on her finger, clearly too big for her small ones. "Carlisle might become sad if you do."

"Okay! I promise!" And with that, Renesmee had jumped off her lap and had run through the whole house to show it off. Both Carlisle and Esme chuckled at the endearing sight of it.

~o~

"Mommy Rose?" Rosalie spun around at the sound of Renesmee's voice.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Rosalie asked as she pulled Renesmee up onto her lap.

"Where's Daddy Emmett?"

"Emmett's out hunting with Jasper," Rosalie answered.

"Can I see the ring Daddy Emmett gave you?"

Rosalie laughed for a bit before sliding off her own wedding ring. Watching how Renesmee slipped it onto another finger, she chuckled. And before she could say anything else, Renesmee had jumped off her lap and had run to Alice's room.

Peeking into the pixie's room, Renesmee stuck her head in and called, "Mommy Alice?"

"You want my wedding band, don't you?" Renesmee turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway. "How did you know that?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know because you're my favorite little baby girl!" Alice said, giggling before taking Renesmee in her arms and flinging her around in the air before putting her back down.

"Now, here you go," Alice then whispered to the little half-vampire, sliding the wedding ring onto Renesmee's finger. Another ring had taken space on Renesmee's tiny hand.

~o~

"Mommy…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Give me the ring Daddy Edward gave you!"

"Renesmee, those rings are very important, okay? Do not lose them, my darling," Bella softly told her daughter as she slipped off her wedding ring and gave it to Renesmee. That night, all the Cullen ladies except for Renesmee went without their wedding rings for a few hours.

~o~

"Wow, this feels weird," Alice told Jasper as soon as he and Emmett got back home.

"You mean, not wearing the ring I gave you on our wedding?" Jasper asked before pulling Alice onto his lap. She nodded. "Mhmm."

"Jasper, don't even think about it," Alice warned as she received a vision of both of them… really busy on the bed that they were sitting on now. Jasper growled. "You know, that's really not fair of you," he muttered as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well, all those times you stared at me and used your own power to get me all… excited, you call that fair?" Alice asked, chuckling. Jasper inhaled her scent and slowly bit down on her neck. "Jasper... don't."

"Why not? Is it because of you not having your wedding ring on?" he inquired.

"I just feel something's off when I don't have it on," she complained and stood up from his lap.

"Just imagine you're still single and I'm courting you… or rather, trying to devour you without your permission," he teased as he got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That would be taking advantage of me," she countered as she turned around in his embrace to face him. "But I don't think I mind that right now."

With a sly smile on her face, she leaned into Jasper's lowering lips. And it wasn't just Alice who felt something was missing without her wedding band…

~o~

She groaned and paced back and forth in their room. He watched for a while and with an amused smile forming on his lips, he finally spoke up. "What's up, my angel?"

Spinning around at the sound of his voice, she immediately dashed to him and wrapped her arms around his broad back. "Stay with me, Emmett," she pleaded. And as she heard him chuckling, she looked up at him questioningly.

"I didn't know the Cullen ladies could get this distracted by the mere loss of their wedding bands," he then uttered. "How did you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say I've never seen Esme so frantic before," he confessed and smiled a little at the sight he had witnessed in Carlisle and Esme's room a few minutes before.

"Now, what to do with you? Maybe I should distract you with something else. I'll fill your mind with something else. Something that would make you scream and forget all about that ring," Emmett thought out loud, licking his lips as his gaze drifted down to Rosalie's rosy lips.

"Emmett! There's a reason why we're all distraught okay? Those wedding bands are important to us. It's one proof of our love for eternity," Rosalie argued and moved away from his strong arms and walked over to their open balcony.

Smiling as the memory of how he first slipped that ring onto Rosalie's slender finger flashed through his eyes, Emmett followed her and swept her up into his arms.

"I don't need a ring to remind me of that," he told her and in one swift jump out of their balcony, carried her deep into the forest.

~o~

"I'm really sorry, Mommy Esme!"

Renesmee was crying, her tiny hands over her teary eyes. Kneeling down in front of her was Esme who was stroking the little girl's hair.

"It's okay. We'll find it, I promise," she assured the little girl. And as soon as Esme had sensed his scent, she stood up and turned around to face the doorway. Standing there with a smile on his face was none other than her husband.

Bending down once more to Renesmee, Esme said, "Why don't you continue looking downstairs with your mom Bella and your dad Edward? I'll continue up here, okay?"

The little girl finally stopped crying and looked up at the figure leaning against the doorframe. "Daddy Carlisle!" Renesmee ran up to him and was pulled up into his arms effortlessly. "Why are you crying, young lady?"

"I lost Mommy Esme's ring!" she wailed and tears started to run down her puffy cheeks once again.

"Mommy Bella gave me a bath and I wanted to keep Mommy Esme's ring safe because it was the prettiest, but after my bath, it was gone!" the little girl continued to explain.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it soon," Carlisle told Renesmee and gave her a reassuring pat on her head before putting her back down on the ground.

"Why don't you go check if your mom hasn't found it?" he then suggested and when she left down the stairs, Carlisle had finally met Esme's worried eyes.

Trying to hold back another chuckle, he stepped forward, taking Esme into his embrace.

"Are our kids trying to play a prank on me?" Esme sighed out in defeat. Chuckling, Carlisle spoke up.

"Our daughters also had their rings taken, if you remember. Besides, who said only children can play pranks?"

At that, Esme lifted her head to look at Carlisle with a confused expression on her face. But what she saw instead was the gold wedding band that Carlisle had presented her with when he spoke of eternity with her for the very first time. It was plain and simple on its outer side but what no one saw so easily were the engraved words on the inside of the band.

_'For eternity.'_

It was their eternal promise to each other. Surprise replaced the confused expression on Esme's face.

"I feel a bit guilty for making Renesmee cry but I needed this to be able to present my wife with the opportunity to once again declare our love for each other." Taking her left hand in his and placing the ring right at the tip of Esme's ring finger, he paused and looked at her golden eyes that had a glimmer of love and still a hint of overwhelming surprise. "Will you, Esme Cullen, be willing to renew your wedding vows with me?"

With that exact same smile that had captured his gaze nearly a hundred years ago, she uttered those words that he never wanted to stop hearing. "Yes. Anything you want, Carlisle, it's yours. I'm yours." And with that, Carlisle finally slipped the ring back onto her finger. Lifting her hand up to his lips, he planted a light kiss right above her ring. "Esme, I love you."

"And I love you, Carlisle." And with a righteous kiss, they sealed their love.

"Now you better apologize to your little granddaughter," Esme then said, chuckling. "I can't believe you took it away from where she had kept it safe."

"Well, my love, the place where she kept it 'safe' wasn't really the safest place to keep such an important thing as your wedding ring," Carlisle said, defending himself.

"Where did she put it?"

"By the sink. I was a little worried it would fall down the drain," he told her. And with the way she laughed, he couldn't believe how many times she made him fall in love with her so easily over and over again.

~o~

"The renewal of our vows will be on my island?" Esme asked Alice, astonished.

"I know it's been a long time since you've been there with Carlisle, so I had the place all cleaned up and the preparations for your event are nearly done," Alice announced proudly.

"Now, I need you to come with me!" Alice said before letting Esme speak once more. Tugging on her hand, Alice pulled her downstairs and into her car.

"Alice, where are we going?" Esme asked curiously.

"You'll see," Alice said excitedly before giggling to herself.

~o~

They had stopped in front of a bridal shop. And before Esme could protest that this wasn't really a wedding, Alice had pulled her inside. To Esme's surprise, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee were also there.

"I don't really need a wedding gown… We're just renewing our vows, Alice…" Esme started to reason out.

"Mommy Esme's marrying Daddy Carlisle again!" Renesmee cheered happily while playing with her white balloon that was tied on her wrist.

"At least choose one from here, okay? It doesn't have to look grand, just choose something you'll be comfortable in," Alice pleaded.

"Something that will knock Carlisle off his feet," Rosalie added, a smile forming on her lips.

As Esme went dress after dress, she had finally found one that wasn't too extravagant and that suited her taste, especially since their renewal of vows would take place on the shore of her island, she thought of something more for outdoors, instead of settling for a traditional, conventional wedding ball gown. It was an ivory chiffon wedding dress that had a sweetheart strapless beaded neckline and a rouched bodice before falling gracefully mermaid style down her legs with the train sweeping the ground behind her.

"Mommy Esme is so beautiful!" Renesmee squealed as Esme stepped on the small platform in front of the mirror.

"I wanna wear one!" she then told her mother. At that, everyone laughed.

"Soon enough, you will, my dear," Bella told her softly, knowing that if she would keep growing at the pace that she did, she'll see Renesmee and Jacob marry pretty soon.

"Esme, it's perfect. And I bet Carlisle wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you," Rosalie remarked.

"And it looks pretty comfortable in there," Alice pointed out.

Esme nodded in agreement and smiled at herself in front of the mirror. It felt like her first wedding all over again.

~o~

"Carlisle!"

Looking up from his desk, he saw Alice come in to his office, holding up a hanger by her finger which had carried a white tuxedo suit. He guessed it would be for their little event on Isle Esme.

"Is that what I'll be wearing, Alice?" he asked, then standing up from his chair, walked over to his daughter and took the suit from her.

"Yep. I am so excited for this!" she giggled then left. Carlisle shook his head, laughing.

~o~

As they all arrived on Isle Esme, Alice had immediately pulled her mother into the house, making sure Carlisle didn't see his "bride" before tomorrow's renewal of vows. Though Alice knew it wasn't a wedding, she wanted to uphold the traditions of a real wedding. Chuckling, Esme just let herself be pulled into the bedroom with Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee following them.

"Do you all have the clothes I chose for all of you?" Alice asked; worried that something might not go the way she had seen in her vision. Bella laughed. "Don't worry, Alice. This will turn out perfectly."

"I know," she replied, a complacent smile tugging on her lips.

Luckily, Rosalie had reminded them to go hunting before coming to the island, so they were all sated that night. And as soon as Renesmee fell asleep, the ladies spent their time downstairs, just chatting away with girl talk, while the boys had spent their boredom down by the body of water surrounding the island, since Carlisle couldn't see the bride.

"Wow. At this rate, will they ever let us back into the house?" Emmett asked, a bit envious that he couldn't stay inside where he could spend his boredom flipping through the channels on the TV.

"I wish there'd be music out here, at least," Edward muttered. Jasper just smiled at how his brothers were quite sullen about this. But at least, he had one thing to distract him from his own boredom. His father's emotions. Since it was Edward's nature to try not to read everyone's minds, Jasper knew Edward was trying not to eavesdrop on their father's thoughts. Jasper though, couldn't control feeling the excitement flowing from Carlisle. Studying his father from afar, he watched how Carlisle looked toward the horizon where the sun's glow was fading dimly as nightfall approached, feeling nothing more than content, satisfaction and delight.

~o~

"Is the bride ready?" Alice asked loudly, her voice resounding through the whole house as she prepared whatever it was she was doing downstairs.

"Almost!" Rosalie answered from the bedroom upstairs as she curled her mother's hair and used a hairpin with lots of small diamonds on it to hold it up, leaving a few strands to frame Esme's face and a few curls behind, giving it an elegant touch as she swept it onto Esme's lean shoulder that was seductively exposed thanks to the design of the wedding gown.

"Oh, Rosalie, you've always had an eye for style," Esme commented as she finally looked at herself in the vanity mirror.

"You're already breathtaking without my help, Mom," Rosalie told her softly, which made Esme look up at her daughter through the mirror. Rosalie hadn't called her that way often. And when she did, it was one of those rare moments where they bonded. It seemed that this one was one of those. "Thank you, Rose," Esme said, smiling.

Alice finally came running into the room, frantic. "Ahhh! Rosalie! Get dressed already! Here's your dress!" She grabbed the white satin floor-length dress lying on the bed and threw it to her sister. "I can't believe the bride is already dressed but her maid of honor isn't! Bella! Where's Renesmee?"

At that, Bella stood at the doorway with Renesmee. Both were dressed in white satin knee-length dresses, just like Alice had planned. "Okay, what's missing…?"

"Uh, Alice, you're not yet dressed yourself," Bella commented and Renesmee started giggling. Alice then looked down and saw she was only in her undergarments. She groaned and swished off to change in the other room. Esme laughed along; pleased that with this event, her whole family shared in the happiness she was feeling.

~o~

Walking barefoot on the sand in a wedding gown felt relaxing to her. The way the soft silk was dragged across the sand, leaving a visible trail of her gown and the way the sand felt between her feet was something she had long missed. But a bride walking up to her stage in the middle of the sand barefooted was something… different. And she was glowing. Not the kind of glow that people would talk about when they were commenting how the bride usually was 'glowing.'

No, with Esme, she was literally sparkling, the exposed skin on her fair body shining like the diamonds of her hairpin. The setting sun was glowing from afar, which was exactly what Alice had seen. Basking all of them in its glow, and with the way Alice asked all of them to wear white, they seemed even more vampiric with the way their eyes shined bright gold in their white get-up with the orange-yellow rays as their backdrop.

Alice was waiting up on the stage, along with everyone else as they watched Esme walk up towards them. All eyes were on her. But her eyes were focused only on him.

The sound of soft, mellow keys of the grand piano up on the stage broke Esme's attention from her husband's glowing eyes filled with love and adoration, to their eldest son, Edward, who eyed them both with a huge grin on his face, as they both recognized the beautiful melody of the song that Edward long ago composed for them. They knew that the kind of love they had for each other was something that Edward sought after so desperately long ago.

Walking in time to their piece that Edward was playing, Esme reached the groom at the same time Edward's fingers lifted off the ivory piano keys. She handed her bouquet of white roses to Rosalie, and slid her hands in Carlisle's welcoming ones.

Since this wasn't a real wedding, there was no need for an officiator. But the one who took place as one, was none other than the person who had this all planned in her mind that gave her a peek ever so often as to how it would look like in just seven days' time.

"Dearly beloved," she started, the excitement in her voice apparent, "we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a bond that strengthens and grows with each passing year it withstands."

"Carlisle and Esme are the perfect epitome of a bond that lasts forever," Rosalie then added. At that, Alice smiled towards her sister in approval.

"No matter how long, they have stayed true, faithful and loyal to each other," Edward spoke up as he left the piano and moved to his parents, siblings, wife and daughter.

"For love for our kind not only comes with those values, it also comes with the unbreakable bond that binds us to that specific person the very first time we meet," Emmett then added.

"Esme and Carlisle are not only our parents, but someone we look up to in our family. And with so much love they have for each other, we're all blessed to share it with them on this very day of their renewal of vows on the island that Carlisle had so generously gifted to his wife on their first wedding," Jasper said.

"The word love is an understatement to the kind of relationship Esme and Carlisle have. To come so far with their feelings for each other never wavering, is something much more than love. What they have is only something we can hope to experience," Bella then commented.

"Something that I want too!" Renesmee then jumped up in glee, making everyone smile at the little girl.

"Carlisle, you may now renew your vows," Alice then said.

Tightening his grasp on his wife's hands, Carlisle once again professed his never-ending love in the same promise he had spoken of nearly a hundred years ago.

~o~

"Esme, love, I know that I'm not perfect. And in this world, there would be more suitable men for you than myself. But know that if it weren't for the fact that you chose me above anyone else, I wouldn't be standing here right now, by your side.

And to betray that choice of yours would be to deny my insurmountable feelings for you and I am immensely grateful that you have given me this chance to once again feel alive though my heart knows not how to beat any longer.

So on this day, I shall swear myself to you and bind myself to you for all eternity. I may not be able to give you everything you want but I shall always be here ready to cater to your needs. Let me be the one to erase all your painful memories. Let me be the one to carry the burden of your past.

I want to give you a new life that's filled with new hope. I want to start my life all over again with you by my side, from this day forward. I shall be your fortress and whoever you need me to be. I shall be everything to keep you here with me. There is no doubt in my mind that in any sign of weakness, or trouble, I shall be by your side, holding your hand, promising you that I'll never let go.

I just ask one thing of you. Stay as you are because perfection is something embedded into your being; into your very soul that has nothing but pure gentle kindness that only you can carry the weight of and know the true feeling of.

From this day forward, let it be known to the world that you are my wife and my life. The feeling of dying won't come close to how it would feel to lose you. Never-ending agony and suffering of sorrow and loneliness would fill my life, if thou art to leave my side. So, please, promise me you'll never leave. Because I know that deep down in my heart, you're all I need.

My beloved Esme, let me repeat these words to you over and over until you never forget this promise I'm making and I'm willing to keep for the rest of our lives. Esme, I love you."

~o~

"This world may have tarnished my soul, tainted my skin, but each time you look at me, and with each touch you lavish upon me, I become new and I feel born again. You've given me a chance to live with you for an unfathomable amount of time. You renewed my life and restored the person within me I thought I had lost after all the pain I've been through.

It is thanks to you that I'm alive and thanks to you that I stand here before you. I would be nothing without you, Carlisle. I always ask myself what I ever did right to deserve someone like you and be able to spend eternity with you. Lucky and blessed don't come close to the words of my gratitude for this life I'm ecstatic to live alongside you.

I know that even if you've given me the chance of forever, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy my want and my need to be with you. This promise of a lifetime of eternity with you is what I'll be keeping within my heart that stopped beating the moment it felt nothing but the ultimate quintessence of love for you.

Never again will you have to experience utter loneliness. I shall always be here to heal what is left of the crushed hope of never finding someone to spend eternity with. Your pain and your sorrows are mine as well. From now on, you'll never have to bear anything on your own. I will be right here by your side, every step of the way, every minute of every day.

Years may pass, but my feelings for you shall never waver, but last. Stronger it shall become, because each time you smile at me, you never fail to enrapture this frozen, fragile heart of mine.

From this day on, I shall be yours and you shall be my everything. You are my everything.

You're all I'll ever want and I'll ever need in this lifetime of eternity, Carlisle, because I love you and I will be loving you from this day on until forever."

"I love you, Esme."

"And I love you, Carlisle."

With one single kiss, they sealed their vows and their promise of a lifetime of eternity together.

~o~

_What if I never knew?_

_What if I never found you?_

_I'd never have this feeling in my heart_

_How did this come to be?_

_I don't know how you found me_

_But from the moment I saw you_

_Deep inside my heart, I knew_

_Baby, you're my destiny_

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart and soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_You were always meant to be_

_My destiny_

_I wanted someone like you_

_Someone that I could hold on to_

_And give my love until the end of time_

_But forever was just a word_

_Something I'd only heard about_

_But now you're always there for me_

_When you say forever, I'll believe_

_Baby, you're my destiny_

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart and soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_You were always meant to be_

_My destiny_

_Maybe all we need is just a little faith_

_'Cause baby I believe that love will find a way_

_Baby, you're my destiny_

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart and soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_From now until eternity_

_You were always meant to be_

_My destiny_

~o~

As they danced to the songs Alice had compiled throughout her years of her immortal life, chosen and picked especially that had spoken quite well of the relationship Esme and Carlisle had, the sun was starting to set and disappear in the far horizon. Renesmee had wanted to dance with Carlisle, so he had picked her up and held her between him and his wife as they danced slowly to the musical piano piece that Edward was now playing.

"It's like we have our own little baby," Esme commented.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed as Renesmee rested her head on his shoulder, clearly falling asleep.

"Time to go home, Renesmee," Bella called after the song ended.

And with that, the little girl had embraced Carlisle and Esme before hopping off them to run to her mother. Their children and their grandchild had congratulated them one last time and as soon as they left the island, Carlisle swept his new bride up into his arms.

"I shall love you until eternity," Carlisle whispered against his wife's ear before transporting them back to the house and straight to their bed.

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


	4. Satisfying His Insatiable Wife

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga.

**~Satisfying His Insatiable Wife~**

As he steered into the driveway, stepped onto the porch and opened the door, he noticed no one was at home, except for her. Her distinct scent was the only one lingering not far from where he stood. And then his eyes fell to her favorite purple strapped high heel. Not too far from it, was the other one, not sitting still on the floor but rather, were scattered across it, like she was in a hurry to get them off her dainty feet.

Curiosity shot up inside him as Esme's black pencil skirt lay flatly on the floor, not too far away from her ruffled purple blouse with buttons on the front. Picking her pieces of clothing one by one, he followed the trail up the stairs but stopped in his tracks as his eyes lingered on a black lacy garter belt.

_'What in the world…'_ he thought to himself.

Next was a matching black lace bra. And the next was her matching lacy and racy thong. Carlisle gulped as he imagined every image of Esme taking off these pieces of clothing one by one, leaving them carefully on the ground to leave a trail that would lead him straight to her. Most probably to their bedroom. Boy was he wrong.

He had to block the image of Esme just in knee-length stockings with lace resting against those creamy white delicious thighs as he gathered it into his hands. The trail had stopped. Glancing up, he noticed he was right in front of the door to his office. Her scent was a little stronger now.

Opening the door, he quietly slipped in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his wife's naked back exposed to him. And as he heard her moans and the needy whisper of his name escaping her lips, he immediately dropped his belongings and her clothes and dashed towards her.

She was sitting on his desk, facing his chair, her legs spread apart with her feet resting on the edge of the table. Her fingers worked deftly on herself as her head was thrown back and her eyes shut close as her voice made those irresistibly seductive moans and groans that left her parted lips.

Her cheeks were flushed and he could feel the heat of her private little expedition penetrating his cold skin. The intoxicating smell of her inebriated him as soon as he stepped close to her body. She hadn't taken notice neither of him nor of his scent, since she hadn't looked up, apparently too distracted to notice anything but her desperate need for release from the husband she so craved.

Carlisle thought she probably wasn't expecting him to come home early today, hence her little excursion on her own here in his office. He smirked and enjoyed the show for a while until he suddenly knew that she was about to finish her little quest. Clearing his throat, she looked up, stopped her fingers' ministrations and stared at him in utter disbelief with her lust-filled golden eyes that had darkened with the mist of her desire.

"Carlisle…"

"Love… I see you're busy. Should I come back later?" he asked her teasingly, flashing a little sly smile across his lips.

Without waiting for a specific answer, he pulled her fingers away from inside of her, brought them up to his lips and licked her sweet taste off of them. Lightly grazing his teeth over her fingers before licking them one last time, he heard her moan in utter pleasure.

Looking up to meet his wife's gaze, he knew that by now, his eyes matched her hazy ones that had nothing but flaming desire in it. Leaning forward, he captured his wife's lips as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them slowly, then pinching her nipples quickly, eliciting an excited groan from Esme.

"Maybe I should help you with this," he quickly offered as he parted away from her lips, his tongue disappointed at the lack of the warmth of hers.

Lowering his lips to her supple breast, he took her pert nipple in his mouth, teasing the tiny bud with his tongue while her other surrendered under his touch with the way his skillful fingers flicked across it. Her hands slammed down on the table loudly behind her, as she threw her head back once again.

Repeating the same action to her other nipple, he slowly slid one digit into her slick entrance. Her body convulsed at the simple penetration. Reluctantly pulling away from the taste of her body, Carlisle took his seat on his chair and swung his wife's legs over his shoulders as he caressed her inner thighs with his hands the moment his tongue flicked across her in agonizingly slow strokes.

Her breath hitched and she glowered at him as he kept his pleasant torture of giving her minimal pleasure. Carlisle felt his wife's eyes glaring at him, which just made him chuckle. Eagerly, his mouth started eating her out in a hurry, sending Esme over the edge, her moans growing louder.

As he slipped two fingers inside her while he teased her clit with his tongue, he felt her hand slide into his hair, grabbing on to him for support, knowing she'd lose herself soon. But just before she could reach her high, he had pulled away from her instantly.

He watched in amusement how she was dripping all over his desk, a sight that was quite appealing to him. It wasn't every day that you find your wife naked on your desk in your office, all needy to care about anything else but to have you inside of her deep while she spasms in ecstasy around your stiff, hard…

It was only so much a man could take. And vampire or not, Carlisle was still a man who couldn't resist a tempting invitation from a beauty like Esme. Standing up, he let her legs slide off his shoulders, just to be wrapped around his hips. Esme's hands were eagerly tugging on his clothes, knowing any time now; they'd be ripped off his body into pieces.

As soon as his wife freed him of everything separating himself from her, he lined up his member against her entrance, teasing her a little by sliding it up and down across her slit first before he finally slid easily into her tight walls.

Feeling her writhe as he stayed still inside her, he smirked. "Always so eager, my love…"

Moving inside of her in deep, slow thrusts, he measured her labored breathing as he quickened his pace little by little. While one hand supported her body on the desk behind her, she slid the other up to his nape, pulling him in close, luring his tongue to play with hers as she darted it out across her bottom lip before biting down on it.

Resting his hands on each side of her on the table, he leaned in close as their lips met in haste, wanting to have each other's taste in their mouths. His wife was definitely needy with the way she easily dominated his tongue and had him surrender as she basked in her triumph with the way she playfully bit down on his tongue.

Not planning on losing, Carlisle grabbed her nape, pulled back lightly and quickened his pace, moving deeper into her, making her let out loud, uneven gasps and moans. It wasn't difficult to send her over the edge quick, seeing as she had been working on herself minutes before he had come to join her delightful little fun by herself.

Her hands held on to the edge of the table while her nails dug into the wood of the smooth mahogany, the table slightly shaking with each shuddering shove he made inside of her. Ramming into her even faster, his hand still on her nape, while his other grabbed her tight, firm ass, grinding it against his hips closer, leaving no space between them, he could feel her impending release.

She was so close… And he knew it with the way she tightened and her whole body tensed.

"Carlisle!" Her sensual moan of his name was his undoing, but he held off as her whole body shook with her relief.

Slowly supporting her back as she started leaning down against his desk, he pulled out of her, still hard and ready for her one more time, but he gave her time to come down from her high. Bending over a bit, he grabbed her thighs and watched her juices flow out of her, seducing him to lap it up with his tongue.

As he did, he heard her mewling and getting excited once more. Chuckling to himself, he loved the way his wife sometimes was so hard to sate. Once every night didn't fulfill her raging desire for him, but who was he to blame? She too, had the same effect on him. If only he wasn't too busy every time at the hospital, he'd be at home, making love to her for hours for a week, a month and even a year.

Lining himself up against her once more, he slid in easily, her walls still milking him deliciously. Grabbing her waist with his hands, he pulled her to him each time he thrust into her, making her shudder with each one. Keeping his arms under the back of her knees, and her legs spread, he slowly lowered one hand down her porcelain skin, letting his fingers work on the little ignored nub. It amazed him that such a small thing can bring out the ultimate pleasure for a woman.

Esme's hands clutched the edge of the table behind her and Carlisle felt her squeeze around him as she did. Her second release was building and he wanted nothing more but to give her as many releases as she needed before giving himself the freedom of feeling it too.

Before she could reach her ultimate high, she lifted her upper body and rested her hands once again on the desk as she looked into Carlisle's darkened ochre eyes, her own scorching his gaze with insatiable lust. Next thing they both knew was that Carlisle was now seated on his chair, while Esme's legs were over the armchairs of it, as she rode him in desperation.

Her fingers curled up in his blonde hair, as she breathed against his lips that claimed hers in a second. Carlisle could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, bouncing playfully with her steady pace of up and down on his hardened member. His hands were on her back, caressing before his nails dug into her skin as he felt another tight squeeze around him. Pulling away from her lips, he lowered his and bit down on her neck, hard, making her scream out in pleasure. They both wanted more and they never wanted any of it to stop.

Pushing her to the wall opposite his desk, her landing unsurprisingly leaving a dent in it, he was in front of her in a second, his hand grabbing her thigh up around his hips before he once again slipped inside of her. Esme's arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue wandered up and down the side of his neck before biting down on it.

Groaning, Carlisle grabbed her other thigh and as both her legs were comfortably around him, he thrust into her as fast as his speed would allow it. The wall behind them was now clearly battered, and before they ended up on the other side of the room, Esme was transported into their bedroom and with the soft landing on their bed; Carlisle was as deep as he could get inside of her, causing a wave of electric current onto Esme's entire body.

Still connected, Carlisle continued in deep, slow strokes once more, trying to build up more of her pent-up frustration for a mind-shattering release later on. It wasn't easy to hold on any longer with the way Esme had started begging for more.

Slowly pulling out, he turned her around on her knees, her hands resting on the headboard of their bed. Positioning himself, he teased her yet again, stroking his tip across her repeatedly until she groaned in frustrated desperation. Chuckling, he violently shoved himself inside of her, making her pleasured scream echo in their room, her voice drifting seductively to his sensitive ears.

Repeating his little violent thrusts while grabbing her waist with each one, her body was shaking uncontrollably, knowingly making him aware of her limit. Leaning over her, he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them a bit roughly. Her head turned a bit and the way her parted lips glistened, he couldn't help himself but taste those succulent lips once more.

Their tongues twined in a playful manner and as he noticed he had slowed down, he pulled away and started his violent slamming into her once more. Esme's string of incessant begging made Carlisle give in. Siting back, but pulling her with him, he made her ride him for a while before he gripped her hips and kept it down on his member which was more than ready to explode.

Thrusting fast up into her, hitting her deep, he intertwined his fingers in her caramel locks, swept it off her shoulder and bit down once more on her neck, licking it afterwards to soothe the pain. His wife's moans and her ceaseless mantra of his name didn't make anything easier as he tried hard to stop himself from reaching it, not before she could let her second incoming release shake both their bodies.

"Carlisle, I can't…" Esme pleaded as Carlisle's hands snaked up from behind to once again cup her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Come for me, love," he whispered into her ear, urging her to free both of them from their throes of delirious passion.

With a few more intense thrusts, she finally clamped down on him, squeezing down on him tight like a vice-grip, finally enabling him to fill her up with the massive amount of everything he had to offer her. He could feel it mix with her fluids before sliding down his now satisfied length.

Caressing her cheek and pushing it slightly to her side for her to see him in the corner of her eye, he claimed her lips in a light kiss before she uttered her words of love.

"You're all I'll ever want and need. My Carlisle…"

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


	5. The Absence of Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga.

**~The Absence of Her~**

Dr. Cullen had suddenly been called for a conference far from Forks that lasted fourteen days. Esme was not too enthusiastic about that. The day before he left, he had made love to her several times before she finally had to regain her strength by going hunting. That hunt led to even more sexual escapades with Carlisle in the forest.

It's been five days since Carlisle left and Esme was getting frustrated. Not just sexually, but emotionally. Not seeing Carlisle for a long period of time always made her feel like something was missing. Naturally, she'd be worried, although knowing that no real harm could come upon him, since he wasn't human.

She'd gotten a few messages and a few calls now and then, but she longed so much to be in his arms. Whenever he was just here in Forks, despite sometimes working late shifts at the hospital, he still would come home to her every night, hold her, and kiss her until the morning sun refused to be blocked once again by the persistent clouds.

By the seventh day, Esme grew weary and her children noticed it, so they bought her a ticket to where her husband was. The eight day couldn't come any sooner, which was the day of her flight.

~o~

Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his seat. It's been eight days since he's held Esme in his arms, and with each passing day, the missing space between them had grown so evident. The need to touch her and hold her was an unbearably enormous feeling. He had listened to medical conferences for longer than fourteen days, but this time, it was different. He was married to Esme now and it's been years since they were kept apart for so long.

Checking his phone, he let out another sigh as he noticed there were no messages. Usually, it was he who sent messages or called. Esme was never the type to use much of today's technology. Today's meeting hasn't started yet and everyone was out for lunch break, so Carlisle waited in the conference room, letting his thoughts wander to his wife.

The ring of his cellphone snapped him back to reality and what he had received knocked him off his feet. He glared at his phone in disbelief. The message that followed made him emit a low growl of excited anticipation.

_'Do you miss me the way I miss you?'_ it had stated.

And in the picture was Esme, on an unfamiliar bed, clad in nothing but a white see-through negligee that stuck to her curves in all the right places, and had shown so clearly her erect nipples straining against the thin cloth, and giving any onlooker the satisfaction of a release with the way she had spread her legs apart, and though the negligee covered his favorite area of her body, with its thin texture and its transparent design, anyone could have noticed her slick entrance wet, aroused and ready for something to be penetrated with…

~o~

As he entered his hotel room, he knew he had to relieve himself one way or another. How he wished so badly that Esme didn't tease him like she did this afternoon. If that would happen from tomorrow on for the rest of the remaining six days, he'd probably give up the pretense of listening to the medical jargons all-in-all.

He was naked on his bed in just a minute, cursing under his breath at his hardened member.

"Work with me here," he muttered, as he tried to control himself from indulging in something he didn't like doing, ever since he had Esme to fulfill his needs and desires.

Giving up after several minutes, he grabbed himself a little too harshly, but with his raging lust, he didn't care. The image of Esme on his cellphone was still deeply rooted in his mind, as he slowly stroked himself, his eyes shut, trying to picture himself taking off what was left of that little piece of clothing that had left nothing to the imagination. And those sexy heels… He groaned. Esme could pull anything off.

As soon as he had gathered a steady pace, flashes of their love-making in the forest before he left for the conference intruded his mind. The way she had screamed so loud, making her cries of pleasure echo throughout the dark forest was his undoing. The way she bit a deer and looked up at him with a lusty glare, while blood trickled down her thin lips was his downfall. And with the way she'd lick the blood trickling down her lips, then doing the same with the blood trickling down his own mouth, was more than enough for his thoughts to bear.

The speed of his hand increased, and working on himself felt both mysterious and relieving. But as he started building up to reach his long-awaited high, there was a knock on the door.

_'Great timing. Whoever you are, please go to hell,'_ he thought sardonically.

It was bad enough that he was doing something he'd never thought he'd be doing, since he was a married man now, but what was worse was that he actually enjoyed it and wanted more of it to the point that he wanted to send a person to hell. Thinking like this wasn't him. What was Esme doing to him? Had one picture of her really affected him this badly? Apparently it did.

As the knock persisted, he finally gave up, slipped into his bathrobe, carefully trying to cover his manhood, and opened the door. Before his eyes met hers, her scent hit him and he inhaled sharply, his eyes shut at the intoxicating smell. Before his eyes snapped back open, he felt her hands untying the bathrobe, already releasing his hard length out of it.

The door was shut in an instant and he felt himself backed up against the door. Golden eyes met his, those eyes he so clearly loved. Those eyes that he made. Esme's.

"Missed me?" she asked innocently, grinding her body against his hard, aching one. He groaned.

"Love, such a tease," he managed to utter out as Esme's hand slipped between them to stroke him in deliberately slow strokes.

"I missed you so much," she whispered enticingly against her husband's ear, nibbling lightly on his lobe.

Sending a shiver down his spine at the sound of her voice, he tried to lift his hands from his sides to touch her. He wanted, no, he needed to touch her. But as soon as his hands found her waist, she had grabbed his wrists and had held it against the door.

Letting out a low snarl in opposition, he heard her chuckle close to his lips, her eyes penetrating his gaze.

"Love, I need to feel you," he whispered in defeated want.

"You shall have me," she whispered back before pressing her lips lightly against his.

Their kiss didn't take a second before it turned passionate and heated as her lips parted and he adeptly slipped his tongue in. His hands were still tight in her grasp, and he knew he could easily push her off of him, but he decided he would let her have her way with him.

Her body rubbed up against his hardened length, and with the way the texture of her dress slid back and forth on him in a gentle seductive manner, it was difficult for him to decide whether or not he actually wanted it off of her or not. Esme's lips had travelled south to his neck, biting ever so lightly on his mark then moving her lips down further, her hands still not releasing him.

As soon as she was kneeling in front of him, her hands had finally left his wrists, only to elicit controlled groans from him as her fingers traced his hipbones. Esme took her time admiring the curves with her hungry eyes, her nimble fingers, then with her soft lips, pressing light kisses on it before finally tracing it with her tongue. Carlisle inhaled a sharp breath and hissed.

Satisfied with her exploration of her fetish, she leaned back and smiled. Watching him standing in attention made her lick her lips unconsciously. Leaning forward, she took a hold of him in both her hands and caressed him gently. Resting her hands against his strong, muscular thighs, she took him inch for inch and started bobbing her head up and down in a steady pace.

Slowly getting impatient, Carlisle's fingers wove through his wife's caramel-colored locks and pushed her head gently at first then gradually increasing the speed of his guidance of her lips on him. She didn't have a hard time keeping up with his impatient pushes of her head, but rather enjoyed how he started thrusting his hips forward, his member fully engulfed in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Knowing that Carlisle wouldn't be able to hold himself, she once again grabbed his wrists and held them against the door, her lips parting slowly from his fully engorged member, leaving a trail of her venom on its tip. Carlisle silently let out another growl of frustration.

"Love, please…" he begged but she hushed him.

Backing away slowly from him, she took small backward steps toward the bed, and that's only when Carlisle was able to fully take in the sight of his wife. She was wearing a see-through black chiffon robe that was left open, her snowy vampire skin visible through the small opening. Underneath it were black lacy undergarments, plus a matching garter belt and fishnet stockings attached to it. All that with… Carlisle took a gulp. Red Pumps.

Watching intently as she moved to the center of the bed and how she opened her robe a bit more, then spreading her legs apart, Carlisle tried to control himself from pouncing on her. She then pulled her brassiere down over her breasts, letting those two mounds free from their lacy confines. Carlisle licked his lips in anticipation.

Slowly, her hand made its way down and rested atop her thong, her fingers lightly rubbing up and down across her covered womanhood. Despite it being black, Carlisle could see the dampness appearing against the thin lace. Her lust-filled eyes never left his and as she lifted her hand up and curled her finger, inviting him in, he didn't waste a second.

One minute he was against the door, trying to restrain himself, the next, he was down on the floor, near the edge of the bed, his hands under her bent thighs, his face between her spread legs. The scent of her never failed to make him dizzy with lust. Not bothering to push the thin string to the side, his tongue was against her damp arousal in a second.

Carlisle felt his wife's body shiver as soon as his tongue darted out across the thin piece of cloth, allowing minimal pleasure for her. In an agonizingly slow manner, her husband kept licking her through her thin lacy thong, which she desperately wanted off as she bucked her hips up to meet his tongue, eager for more.

Throwing her legs across his shoulders, he finally slipped the little string aside and continued his exploration of her sweet, succulent lips down below, while his hands made its way up to her breasts, kneading them softly in his hands. Esme's small lithe figure quivered with pleasure with each stroke of her husband's tongue. But when his fingers plunged in without warning, her whole body tensed up.

"Relax, my love…" Carlisle had uttered in a loving, gentle voice.

With his little encouragement, Esme had done as was told of her and her body finally eased into relaxation, allowing Carlisle's fingers to tease her inner walls until he curled his fingers up against her sweet spot, making her tense up once more. It seemed that Esme was more sensitive today than usual. It amused Carlisle.

Slipping his fingers out, he slowly leaned his head down and with his teeth, in an amazingly talented way, pulled off her thong from her slender legs. Next was her brassiere, which he just ripped into shreds with his nails. As his hand then drifted off to her garter belt, he felt her whole body leaning into his touch. She wanted more. As his mind was too clouded with so much flaming desire, he ripped off the garter belt, along with the stockings attached to it.

Growling, he pulled her up and tossed her against the ceiling-to-floor window which overlooked the city's night lights from the twentieth floor. He was behind her in an instant. Watching from behind how her breasts were pressed up against the glass, he smirked at the tantalizing sight, pulled her satin robe to fall off one side and positioned himself right at her entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, teasing her nether lips with his tip sliding back and forth.

"Please," Esme begged in between her ragged breaths.

With no intention of going slow and gentle, Carlisle plunged into her violently, his thrusts as vehement as his penetration. His eyes were focused on the glass wall, fixated on his wife's face that was displaying nothing but utter pleasure, satisfaction, and the want for more. As her robe started sliding off her shoulders, exposing her lean back, he couldn't help but quicken his thrusts, going deeper into her with each one.

A silent crack on the glass caught his attention which made him pull away from her, causing her to groan in disappointment. To make up for it, he quickly sat back on the bed and pulled her up over him, filling her to the brim once again as she rode him in reverse.

"We can't destroy this room, my love," he whispered into her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

Esme's head turned to the side to meet his lips, their tongue intertwining in less than a second. As tongues met, his hands palmed her breasts, kneading them roughly from behind. Pulling her nipples between his fingers, Esme's lips left his for a second as she let out a pretty loud moan, which made Carlisle's instincts to once again be in control spark.

Pushing her off him to the ground, he watched her land on all fours, the lovely curves of her derriere up in the air, inviting him in as her hips swayed back and forth, tempting him even more. Grabbing onto her waist a little too roughly, he pulled her to him, forcing her walls to stretch with the width and size of him as he plunged into her.

Esme's body leaned forward to the floor, her breasts pressed down against it, whilst Carlisle held her lower body up, pushing and pulling her back and forth with his strong hands on her waist. Her nails were scraping the floorboards, the screeching sound of it reverberating throughout the room, along with her moans that grew louder per minute.

Carlisle then reached for her hand, grasping her wrist, pulling her upper body off the floor, and did the same to her other hand, suspending her whole upper body. With the way his hands wound around her wrists, he was easily able to hit her sweet spot deep against it, making her scream with each one.

Pulling her up a bit more until her body finally met his and her hands found the strong muscles of his thighs, her nails digging into them; he kept up with his pace before she cried his name out in pure bliss and started begging and pleading for release.

As her hands grabbed onto the side of his thighs, he finally let go of her wrists just to find her breasts one more time, squeezing them in his hands, and pinching her sensitive nipples, making her bite down her lips to prevent herself from crying out too loud. Her body then surrendered, her upper body leaning forward, just to be supported by her hands against the floor.

She was so close, they both knew it. Carlisle though, didn't want her to reach it yet. Not yet. He wanted to see her face when she'd at last hold on to her high. So he pulled out, stood up, pulled her up, grabbed her thighs which made her wrap her legs around his hips and pushed in.

Without restraint, he let go of his desperation and thrust into her in violent speed with frantic thrusts, his hands holding her up under her knees, his neck buried in hers, as he listened to her lovely moaning, feeling her nails dig into his back as she held on tightly to his body.

And then, when he knew she'd be there any second, he bit on her neck, which made her walls clench around him violently, then looked up to watch the satisfaction of her release splayed across her face. Red lips parted, eyelids tightly shut, long elegant lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, and the quiet moans and groans escaping those succulent lips of hers was his own limit. Spilling himself into her, he could feel her body taking in what she'd so badly wanted and needed seven days ago.

Moving them onto the bed, still connected to each other, with her on top of him, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so, my love," he whispered.

"I don't think I can last even one night without being in your arms, Carlisle," she told him as she snuggled up to him, her face burying into the crook of his neck. "I don't ever want to be away from you. Seven nights was too much."

"I know, my love. Without you, something's always missing," Carlisle said in return, stroking her caramel-colored locks that fell forward over her shoulders.

"I'll always need you with me. I'll always want you with me… My Carlisle… Mine alone…"

"And I always want to have you this way. To just have you in my arms every night, my beloved Esme."

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


	6. Vampire Valentine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga. I also do not own the song "My Valentine" sang by Martina McBride so elegantly.

**~Vampire Valentine~**

"Mrs. Cullen, you're needed at the hospital right away. Your husband said it's an emergency."

"I'll be right there," the beautiful vampiress answered through the receiver in her soft, mellow voice in which she tried to hide her worry. She was never called to the hospital before. And if ever she was, Carlisle was always the one to call her. What emergency could possibly happen to a three hundred year-old plus vampire, such as Carlisle?

Though she's gotten used to it, and though it only bothered her in the beginning, this time, she hated how they had to keep up the appearance of being human. She could have been in Carlisle's office in the hospital in seconds, but since they were supposed to act human, she had no choice but to take the drive to the hospital. How she wished though, she could've just ran there, which in this case, would have been faster, which would've calmed Esme a little bit more than being anxious all the way during the drive. Though it was a short drive, and since they always went over the speeding limit anyway, it still somehow bothered and annoyed her quite a bit.

As soon as she found a parking space and parked impeccably, she stepped out of her car and walked briskly in to the hospital. The head nurse at the front station motioned to her with a wave.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're needed in Dr. Cullen's office. Shall I have a nurse bring you there?" the middle-aged head nurse asked.

"No, thank you. I know where it is," Esme replied calmly and walked down the hallway to the left, then further down to the right, until she was finally in front of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office door. She walked in without further ado. But he wasn't there. Only one thing was lying on his desk. A single red rose with a note attached to it.

_'Take this with you and follow the petals, my love.'_

Esme picked up the single rose as she looked around the room until her eyes found petals scattered on the ground that led to the window behind Carlisle's leather chair and the trail continued outside. Climbing over the window in effortless ease, even though she was wearing a tight skirt until her knees, she followed the trail with excitement and curiosity. It's been quite some time since Carlisle's been this mysterious.

Only a few steps away from the hospital, another single red rose lay on the ground, which Esme picked up quickly and added to the single red rose she was holding. She couldn't help smiling like a young high-school girl head over heels in love with a gorgeous blonde medical student. Thinking of nothing but what was awaiting her at the end of the trail; she continued the pursuit of her happiness.

Another rose was lying on the ground right before the entrance to the forest. Then another one was taped to the trunk of a tree. The fifth single red rose was sort of twisted into a hanging branch, which Esme freed from the branch's tight grasp.

"Why are beauties like you always captured, trapped or ensnared? Such splendors as yours don't deserve anything as such but then again, the world isn't fair," she whispered to the fifth rose as she caressed its soft petals in her palm. The tender and generous love that made up who Esme was had no limits, no boundaries.

The sixth rose was right beside a small stream, with the trail continuing on the other side of the body of water. Esme picked up the rose and crossed the stream with a small leap and journeyed on. The snow-white vampiress took her time being one with nature, enjoying the walk in the forest, with the sun setting far behind the trees. As she picked the eleventh rose and added it to her ensemble of red roses, she could smell the slight hint of the one man she could ever love. Her mate.

The trees gave way to a bright clearing, and the sound of water filled Esme's ears. And just before the sun completely hid itself to make way for the lovely moon, Esme caught a glimpse of the beauty it caused on her mate's glistening skin, shimmering with the few gentle rays the sun splayed across his bare back.

"My angel…" Esme whispered, breaking the silence of the forest, turning every living thing's attention to the man of her desire.

The blonde-haired angel of Esme smiled to himself as he heard her whisper. He'd been waiting all this time for her to come. His Vampire Valentine.

Her angel's body slowly turned and in that single moment of time, Esme could have been certain her frozen heart jolted back to life as she caught her breath the moment he turned around to face her with that loving smile on his absolutely flawless face. With her lover naked in the massive body of water, Esme hadn't even noticed the magnificent waterfall behind him nor the petals swimming gently across the water.

"Esme…"

The endearing, intimate voice of her lover pulled her in. In a trance, she freed herself from the tight confines of her clothes and her heels as he held out a hand to her, eager to feel his touch against her skin. Clutching the eleven roses to her chest, she dipped her body into the cold water and made her way to the man who longed for her as much as she had longed for him. Strange enough, the water seemed to give way to her, wanting her to be bonded with her mate as much as she wanted to be.

"You've come for me, my love…" he had whispered with his hand still reaching for her as her body inched toward him, closing the enormous gap between them.

It seemed an eternity before she reached her lover, and as soon as she did, all she could do was step into his arms and be embraced in that familiar place, the place she knew so well. The place where she had always felt at home. And though she had never heard his heartbeat, she could have sworn she heard it for a millisecond in that precious moment they shared as the setting sun smiled down on them.

She felt another rose add to the one's she was holding and she looked down to see her lover adding another red rose to the bouquet.

"Happy Valentine's, sweetheart."

If Esme could still shed tears, she would have been right at that moment. It's been two weeks since Carlisle had any real time to be alone with her. He's been called in quite frequently for late-night shifts, sometimes even ending up in the hospital for twenty-four hours straight, leaving Esme alone at night, while their children were happily satisfied with their own partners in their own quarters.

"I'm sorry I've been busy so long. I wanted to make it up to you today," he explained. Esme just shook her head in understanding and gave the doctor her ever-loving smile.

"No words can describe your beauty, my love." Carlisle's hands slid across Esme's, and pulled on them softly, making the bouquet of roses fall into the water, floating aimlessly around them. Stepping closer to his wife, Carlisle rested his hand on his wife's cheek as her head tilted up to look at him. Beautiful, shining, gold eyes slowly turned black with thirst and the same could be said about the eyes staring back at his.

Slowly lowering his lips onto hers, the world shifted from day as it made way for nightfall. And just as the moon passed the sun on its way, Carlisle's lips found Esme's in a gentle touch. Their kiss lingered, neither of them wanting to break their much needed reconnection from two weeks of no interaction.

"I can't believe I let myself be so far from you all this time," Carlisle whispered regretfully into the night.

"Hush, my darling… You're here now… We're both here now…" Esme intercepted as her hands rested against his bare chest, travelling up his arms until they wrapped around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. The hardness of his body made Esme aware of something she had been longing for since two weeks ago.

"I think we should make the most out of this night. Don't you agree, **_Doctor_** Cullen?"

The way she breathed his title huskily into his ear awakened every part of his body as it responded quickly with his rigid member flush against his wife's figure. He lifted her up effortlessly and with the water urging them on, Esme's legs wrapped around his waist instantaneously.

Carlisle slowly made his way toward the waterfall and with a protective hand over Esme's head, he crossed it, the powerful current both shaking them with its heavy weight. On the other side of the waterfall was a cave, big enough for them to stand in it, seemingly man-made, probably as a hide-out for lovers to meet at night.

Tons of scattered rose petals across its rocky surface created nothing more and nothing less but a bed of roses, where he gently laid his wife down. It was dark, but with their eyesight, they didn't need any light. And for tonight, no lights were needed. Just a simple touch would be their guide.

And a simple touch pulled him in. His aching body was flush against hers. He could feel her legs spread apart for him, inviting him and welcoming him in to the very heart of who she was tonight. His wife. His mate. His lover. Nothing could change that. Not now. Not ever.

With a single gentle shove, he completely filled her to the brim. Though he memorized her body like any medical book he's ever read, he began to explore every inch of her, wanting to discover her body once again like it was his very first time to do so. His hands took their time, feeling the bare skin of his wife against his palm, feeling her soft breasts in his hands, her nipples taut between his fingers.

Learning the curve of her neck, the slant of her shoulders, the shape of her waist, the curve of her hips, he took his time to know her once again. There was a certain unknown pleasure in finding out about your lover's body for the very first time again after so many years you've been together.

The sound of her moans reverberated throughout the small cave, his name echoed off its walls, as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled their ears, igniting the raw, sexual desire of a man for his wife. He could feel his wife's hands clinging onto him, her nails digging into his back, as her body arched up to his, their hips meeting with each thrust he gave her.

"Please…" Carlisle heard his wife plead.

"You don't have to beg, my love. I will give you everything you need," Carlisle whispered lovingly into her ear before he bit down on her lobe, then with a forceful shove inside her, made her whole body shudder in delight as her scream of pleasure bounced off the caves' walls.

"I'll give you everything you need…" Esme heard Carlisle repeat before he once again deepened his thrust in one quick shove. She could feel the intensity of his forceful thrusts, dragging out their experience of reconnection as the build-up of her climax started forming.

"Carlisle…"

She was on the verge of breaking as she clutched tighter onto his body, wanting more, needing more of her husband inside her, as she was so ready to give everything up to him.

"Please, Carlisle, please…"

Slowly lifting Esme's legs up over his shoulders and bending down low against her body, deepening his penetration with the new angle, he heard the innocent mouth of his wife spit out beautiful curses, indicating how much pleasure she was in.

Their lips crashed in delirious pleasurable ache for release, though none of them wanted their sexual connection to end. Tongues entwined in joyful delight, relishing in the fond accompaniment of one another.

With a few more deep thrusts of her husband into her with his body fully pressed down on hers as her legs rested over his shoulders, Esme could hear herself practically shouting out the proof of the immense pleasure she was feeling.

And as Carlisle starting calling out her name, she knew he was nearing his limit and she was more than ready for him. It didn't take them long before reaching their climax. So much stored pent-up sexual frustration led both of them too sensitive with the other's simple touch.

In a tantalizing manner, she clenched her walls tight, and with the way Carlisle groaned out in pleasure, she relaxed, loosening up the tight grip on his male counterpart then repeating the same action over and over again until his hands pulled on her hair, making her body arch up to him and exposing her neck on which he bit down on hard.

With the scream of pleasure he received from Esme as he bit down on her neck, he finally released all he had stored up for two weeks, spilling everything deep into her, filling her entirely with everything he had to offer.

The ragged unneeded breathing of theirs filled the cave, as they stayed still for a while, both listening to their bodies quiver and shake with the intensity of their shared orgasm while waiting for each other to recover from their high.

"Carlisle…" As Esme called out for her lover, Carlisle's hand found hers and pulled her body close to his as they lay on the bed of roses in a dark, hidden cave, where on the other side of the curtain of massive strength of water, the moon smiled as it lit the night forest for the two of them to find love once again.

"Would you like to come out and bathe with me under the moonlight?" Carlisle then asked as Esme's lips started to travel from her husband's jaw down to the side of his neck, and up to his ear where she nibbled around lazily, enjoying herself a little too much. As her leg brushed against her husband's inner thigh and her hand playfully caressed his chest down to the perfectly sculpted part of his abdomen, Carlisle knew his wife was up for another session of their never-ending love-making.

Diving right below the waterfall and swimming out into the moonlight with his wife, they were immediately greeted with the beauty of shimmering red petals splayed across crystal clear water under the strong gaze of the moon. From their bed of roses, they enter into a sea of rose petals.

"Nothing less for a beauty like you…" Carlisle whispered into the night as he shared a long, intimate kiss with his wife.

"Esme…" Carlisle groaned as his wife's tongue found its way past his lips, lightly teasing his to come out and play. His hands found the hardened peaks of her pert nipples as she moaned into the playful duet of their tongues. He could feel his passion flame up for her one more time.

One minute, they were all over each other, and in another, Carlisle had been inches from her naked skin. Esme was left confused as her lover was a few inches away from her. She couldn't bear the small distance between them.

"Carlisle…?"

Esme watched her husband's body dip into the water and vanish, until he reappeared right in front of her, emerging from the water as fast as he had gone. In his hand, he held one of the twelve roses he had given her and he was carefully breaking the stem into a much shorter one. Then, he slid the stem into the caramel-colored locks of his wife, the rose gently tucked behind her ear.

"My valentine…" Carlisle whispered. Esme smiled up at her lover.

Carlisle stood there, admiring his wife in all her naked glory, shining under the moonlight, with red rose petals accentuating her beauty in his eyes. The lustrous color of caramel was seen whipping the air gently as a mild breeze made its way past them. Then Carlisle's eyes focused on one single drop of water falling from her forehead down her cheek, down to the side of her neck, dropping below her collarbone then reaching the peak of her hardened nipple.

His lips followed the exact same trail. Esme felt the water ripple as her lover stepped closer to her, and as his lips landed on her forehead, Esme felt love. As his lips kissed her cheek, she felt contentment. On the side of her neck, she was met with passion. The kiss on her collarbone ignited sensuality. And as her husband's lips enclosed over her nipple, Esme felt the enormous need to have him again.

In an instant, she felt falling onto a patch of soft grass with her lover right above her, his gaze staring into her shining, gold eyes.

"I can never seem to get enough of you, my love…" Carlisle breathed against Esme's naked skin on her neck, inhaling the unique, distinct scent of his wife. "And I can never forget this wonderful sensation, my darling. Never. Even if we're apart for so long, I can never forget how you feel against me…"

Carlisle's body had traveled lower as his lips tasted every inch of her body and her slightly parted legs exuded the sweet scent of her essence. Soon enough, with Carlisle's body spread across the soft greenery, his lips landed on the inner part of her thigh as he slowly kissed away the few remaining droplets of water on the snow-white skin of his wife. A single rose petal stuck to Esme's other inner thigh, which Carlisle laid a kiss upon before letting it slide off his wife's porcelain skin.

His senses were filled with the mere sight and intoxicating scent of her essence, glistening in the moonlight, all set for him to claim once more. Sitting back against his heels and on his knees, he watched his wife in silence. The damp caramel-colored locks beautifully mixed with the tangles of the green foliage, her fair skin shining under the moonlight, her gold eyes glimmering with the rays of the moon, her gentle hands pressed softly against the fertile earth, her long slender fingers enjoying the feather-light touches of the grass – nature seemed to love this woman just as much as he did.

Esme then held herself up by supporting her upper body's weight on her elbows to watch her husband's inaction. Her golden-haired angel had his eyes on her, like they were feasting on the mere sight before him. Never in her entire life had she seen a man more stunning than Carlisle. Frozen in the body of a twenty-three year old English man with his utterly sexy English accent and with the meticulous, precise hands of a doctor, Carlisle could bring any woman the utmost satisfaction of sexual pleasure. She still could not believe he chose her as the only woman he'd ever touch in the most intimate of ways.

Finally sitting up straight, Esme studied her husband carefully. The dampness of his hair letting it fall slightly across his forehead, the beautiful color of his fair skin, the masculine square jawline with his square chin, his thin lips slightly apart as he was watching his wife with those compassionate eyes staring at her with both admiration and lust, visible as the gold color of his eyes darkened into deep onyx ones – all of it were astounding perfect little pieces making up the epitome of perfection – her Carlisle.

Not to mention his body perfectly molded into pure embodiment of strength which exuded both virility and capability of protection. A lean man, Carlisle was definitely not. His broad shoulders with the muscles on his arms on each side of his chiseled chest and abdomen, down to his muscular thighs and well-toned legs, he sure gave off the promising invitation as a safe haven, along with the provocative invitation of sexual promises.

Carlisle's eyes wandered down to his wife's body. Very slowly and quite reluctantly, his eyes slid down from her chin to her neck, which was quite visible with the way she lifted her chin to gaze up at him. Her original bite mark was barely visible, but it was there, pretty clear with his eyesight, and the memory of him marking her for the first time as a vampire, flashed through his mind.

There was nothing erotic about that specific moment, but whenever he thought back on it, it **_was_** quite an erotic moment for him. As she lay dying on that hospital bed, when he slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of her robe, parted it, his eyes meeting her beautiful collarbone, slightly dazing him as he leaned down his lips to her neck, gave it a light kiss as he apologized for what he was about to do, and finally sank his teeth into her soft skin – it might not have been an erotic moment that time, but in his memory now, it was.

Her blood was delectable, nearly too delicious for him to stop. And though she was nearly dead, she had moaned and groaned in pain as the venom started from Carlisle's bite. Though those sounds were clearly from agony, it was arousing to him, whenever Carlisle thought back on it. She had sounded both in pain, screaming like she were in hell, which was also where he thought he had brought her, and in pleasure, like his bite was her freedom.

Later, he did find out that to her, it wasn't hell. It was her heaven and he did free her. With his bite, she told him, she was free from the painful grasps of the mere human husband she had. And that his bite, to her, was heaven, since when she awoke; she had looked into the eyes of an angel. His eyes.

Carlisle's eyes drifted downwards to her collarbone that struck him as beautiful, elegant and arousing that day he turned her. In those times, even the slightest exposure of clothed skin was an open invitation to a woman's body. His eyes scanned her lean shoulders, admired her caramel hair flowing down her fragile back, until they settled on her breasts. Since Esme was turned right after giving birth, her breasts were full, beautiful rounded mounds, supple, firm and soft.

Along with the fact that she just gave birth before becoming a vampire, she had beautifully rounded hips, perfect for giving birth, and the proof of ever carrying a baby inside her womb. Every time Carlisle remembered that one truth, his guilt ate away at him. He had turned her into an unchanging creature that could no longer hold a fetus, something that he knew Esme wanted to be able to do once more, after losing her first baby boy.

Esme sensed the sadness that was emanating from Carlisle and noticed the way his eyes were slowly turning back to its ochre nature as his gaze was fixated on her abdomen. She knew what was tugging at his conscience. Sitting up, then kneeling in front of him, she reached out her arms and cradled his head against her breast. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, and she heard him inhale sharply, choking back a sob she knew he was holding.

This reconnection didn't just reunite them physically, but emotionally as well, as they both opened up their feelings to one another when it came to the specific topic of having a baby. Though they had five adopted children, one daughter-in-law, and one granddaughter, it wasn't nearly the same, especially not to Esme. Though she settled for all those, it wasn't the same as it would be if she were to have Carlisle's biological child growing inside of her, and Carlisle knew that and knew her pain. Nothing hurt him more than knowing that she was hurting, though she never showed it with the beautiful mask she wore for her family, staying strong and smiling in contentment.

Esme knew the guilt he's been carrying ever since, and though she always reassured him everything was okay, he never stopped carrying that guilt with him. She could hear the unspoken apology of her husband howling in the wind with each broken sob he tried to hold back.

Managing to lay him down on the grass, she leaned her body over his, perfectly fitting against his as she continuously shushed him, quieting him down with kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his brows, his jaw, his chin, his nose.

"My love…"

Esme's comforting voice whispering solemn reassurances could be heard sweeping along with the gentle rustling of the trees high above them. Her light fingers caressed her lover's face, lovingly slipped into his hair, as her lips lowered onto his.

"Please…" she pleaded. She hated nothing more than seeing Carlisle be absorbed into that one place where nothing and no one but she could get him to snap out of it.

"Come back to me, my love… It's not your fault…"

As she looked into her lover's eyes that stared back at her with empty nothingness, she could hear her own body shake with tearless sobs. Giving up, she rested her head against the side of his neck, where she lightly bit down repeatedly in frustration.

Carlisle's arms found their strength and wrapped around the lithe figure above him. "Esme…"

Looking up to find his apologetic eyes glowing at her and his fingers tracing the nonexistent streaks of tears on her face that they both knew would have been there, if only she still had the ability to spill tears, she heard him whisper, "I'm so sor–"

Planting a finger against his lips to silence him, she whispered achingly, "Let me love the pain away."

Lifting her mouth to his, her tongue grazing his lips, forcing his lips apart, seeking for entrance, Esme determined ending this night of long-awaited reconnection in a slightly merrier tone. She did something she knew Carlisle loved. Esme had never been confident with her singing voice, but her husband always insisted she sing for him whenever he felt exhausted. It helped him relax no matter what was going on. Sitting back up leaning her weight against her heels, with her hands folded on her lap, she sang. And whenever she sang, she sang for him.

~o~

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

~o~

There was nothing more beautiful than the sight Carlisle witnessed in front of him. A singing angel who silently cried for him.

Esme's singing voice echoed silently in the woods, as she whispered the last words of the song with such emotion that tempted Carlisle to lean forward to her and roll her back onto the soft greenery, his torso lightly hovering above hers, his hips forcing her body down.

Moved with the tender love her lips uttered out in such a melodious song, his lips crushed hers in blatant need and raging passion, touched by the understanding and generous acceptance of their damned life as a vampire that Esme conveyed plainly, clearly and unmistakably with that song.

Gentling the kiss, lightly brushing his against hers in soft back and forth strokes, he felt her fingers slip into his hair at his nape, caressing gently, pulling his body closer to hers. The moment he felt the suppleness of her breasts against his chest and her tongue darting out to meet his, he felt his body ache and awaken once more.

Esme's fingers lightly caressed her husband's cheeks, trying to slow his brash actions on her. Carlisle sensed it and lifted his lips off hers and stared into her loving, ochre eyes and waited.

"You're enough for me, Carlisle… **_You_**, my darling, are all I'll ever want and I'll ever need…"

~o~

**Author's Note: Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


End file.
